Because tommorow may never come
by Nevar12
Summary: Rolo one shot


"The worlds going to end tomorrow". Storm said to Logan one evening. The two of them sat alone at the kitchen table during a too hot summer night in a too big house full of empty rooms thanks to the seasonal vacation. The air condition had blown again and with repairs to the mansion (due to their last battle) being top priority in the three months they would spend caring for the house. The kitchen was the coolest place to be.

Her comment had been a joke but for some strange reason Wolverine had decided to carry it further. "Is that so" he grunted looking up from the beer in his hand. The man looked the woman next to him in the eyes his never leaving hers and for a moment she considered wether or not what she had just said was such a good idea. Nodding slowly she answered him. "Yes". His eyebrows rose for a moment as if contemplating something and then lowered. "So what do you plan on doing yer last day alive darlin"?

Storm lowered her head feeling a wave of heat run through her body at his words. It was only then that she realized how close they were sitting to one another. Beneath the table she could feel the heat radiating from the man's jean clad knee as it hovered dangerously close to the bare skin of her leg. "I...Im not sure" she said still keeping her eyes on the small glass of orange juice she had poured for herself. "Maybe..." she shook her head removing the bold thought from within it. Shrugging she repeated her previous words "I'm not sure".

Logan stared at the woman before him for a long moment. He doubted she had any idea of just how beautiful she was even in the oversized shirt and homemade shorts she wore. He had meant to tell her one day but the opportunity had never arisen and so the words simply remained a thought in his head. In most cases he was not a fan of hypothetical questions but this situation held a possibility and for that Logan was willing to power through it.

Storm looked at the man as he watched her. The conversation had seemed so simple at first. She had planned the words in her head over and over days before, imagining retorts for every sarcastic comment he would have but to her surprise he made none. Somewhere in there she had wanted to tell him that what she felt for him was beyond friendship but was feeling her confidence quickly fade. She doubted he felt the same, she was sure he had never even looked at her in that way.

Wolverine remained silent for a moment taking in the vision of the woman before him. In the back of his mind he heard the words he had wanted to say to her the first day they met "your beautiful", the words he words he had wanted to say the first time he took in her scent "I want you" and the words, wolverine shook his head. No, the revelation that had showed up only a few moments ago "I love you". At last collecting herself enough to maintain a false air of calmness

Ororo opened her mouth to speak stopped by the feeling of Logan's lips pressed against her own.

For a moment neither one breathed. They sat stiff. Two leaning boards propped against one another terrified that the smallest movement would make the other fall. Logan was the first to respond. He pulled away slowly and Storm opened her eyes looking back into the man's before her. "If were gonna die" Logan began. "I wanna at least have done that". Wolverine looked away suddenly shy but to Ororo he had never been more attractive. Moving forward she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the man again. His confidence returned on contact.

Lifting Storm from her seat in one swift move Wolverine moved the two out of the kitchen. There was no time to make it to a room and the couple had little patience to find one, settling instead for the couch in the tv room across from them. Gently placing Ororo onto the cushion Logan pulled back taking a hold of the bottom of his shirt. Undressing with the minimal garments they wore was easy. The large shirt slipped over her head with ease followed by her shorts and with Logan having only worn his signature blue jeans and neither one had worn underwear, it was a fact that excited but did not surprise Wolverine nor Ororo.

In a second their bodies reunited. Logan's hands moving over the valley and curves of Storms body that up until then he had only dreamed of touching. They were rushed hungry movements as his hands greedily traveled over the Ororo's bare skin causing her to sigh and moan on contact. Moving his hand to her shoulder the man gently pushed her onto her back allowing him complete control as he licked, bit and sucked his way down the chocolate beauty that was Storm as he reached the valley of her thighs the woman felt herself pull in a breath.

Hearing her Logan gave a sly smile as his tongue darted out touching the sensitive skin of the woman's core and she shivered in response. Satisfied with her reaction he continued his assault running his tongue over the inner tips of her lips before pushing his tongue between the folds to taste her. Feeling herself quickly losing control Storm took a hold of the mans hair willing him to go deeper to which he complied as she road out a heavy orgasm.

Keeping his position the man waited until the woman's shuddering subsided before moving. Placing himself between her he looked into Ororo's eyes once more allowing her (however disappointing it may be) a chance to change her mind but was greeted with a gentle plea. With no need for further encouragement he pushed in slowly allowing her time to get use to his size as he worked his way in and out of her. Storm wrapped her arms around the man's neck arching against him as she matched his thrust with some of her own. Between breaths they kissed one another, tongues intertwining as they found one another between searching lips.

He felt her tighten around him as her second orgasm hit and she whimpered beneath him initiating his own. It was like this the for the remainder of the night the two falling asleep locked in each others arms. Storm could not remember the last time she had ever been held so tightly while Logan could not remember the last time he had wanted to hold anyone so much.

Storm was the first to wake. Yawning she rolled away from her place beside Logan before checking the clock. It was midnight. Sighing she moved to leave but was stopped by the tightened grip around her waist. Looking behind her she stared into the sincere hazel eyes of Wolverine. For a moment neither spoke. "The worlds gonna end tomorrow ya know" he whispered. "So what do you plan on doing yer last day alive darlin"? Smiling Storm fell back allowing the man to pull her flush against him as they lay on the couch. Closing their eyes the two of them sighed in unison as the final gong signaling 12 ended. Tomorrow things would be different. Tomorrow they would realize they were incompatible, realize they too different for any love between them to survive but the world was going to end tomorrow so what did either care?


End file.
